La Felicidad Pérdida
by KimHearthfilia
Summary: 4 personas desconocidas para los demás llegan del futuro para evitar la muerte de Lucy quien en algún momento conseguirá la llave del tiempo, pero alguien a logrado distorsionar el presente... logrando que Natsu se aleje de Lucy, sin poder contar con los espiritus celestiales Lucy debera arreglárselas sola junto con una niña que dice ser su hija
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

Un chico de cabello oscuro azulado corría hacia el gremio conocido de Magnolia que se encontraba a sus afueras, desesperado abre las grandes puertas del lugar sin encontrar a nadie de pie. Exacto muchos de los miembros estaba en el suelo

Que es lo que está pasando? -se preguntaba aquel chico -como es que ha pasado todo esto -se queda callado cuando ve el cuerpo de una albina en el suelo que apenas se movía -Mirajane!

La levanta mientras que ella despierta un poco cansada, tenía la cabeza sangrando, la albina de ojos azules mira al chico ella sonríe pidiendo perdón, mientras que el chico le salían lagrimas echándose la culpa por no haber llegado antes, mientras que miraba como las piernas de Mirajane estaban atrapadas entre los escombros, Mirajane estaba paralizada, le señala que debía ir en busca de Natsu y Lucy que se encontraban en otro lugar, se marcha dejando a la albina en el gremio

En el centro de Magnolia se encontraba un DragonSlayer de Hierro peleando con unos monstruos que se levantaban cada vez que los derribaban, junto con Erza que peleaba puño a puño ya que se habían dado cuenta que cada vez que cortaba a una de esas cosas se multiplicaba dando más problemas, Gajeel se acerca a uno de los integrante del pequeño grupo de hadas para tomarla de la mano y abrazarla

Enana ya no podre cuidarte... te quiero demasiado para ver como mueres por mi culpa, ve con ella para que cure tus heridas -dice el DragonSlayer antes de golpearla en el estómago para luego entregársela a Lily -llévate a la enana, hacia donde se encuentra Lucy... es una orden -Lily asiste mientras que saca sus alas para llevarse a la chica lejos

Hiciste bien -afirmo Erza mientras que daba unas fuertes patadas a uno de los monstruos, no muy lejos de ella se encontraba un chico de cabello azulado con una marca extraña en el ojo derecho, que peleaba ya casi sin fuerza, Erza llama su atención para ordenarle que siguiera a Lily, este intenta ignorar la orden pero cambia de opinión después de ver a Erza mirarle fijamente como si se tratara de un desconocido

Una niña de cabello largo lloraba en el suelo mientras que Hay la consolaba tratando de que la niña reaccionara, hasta que un pelirosado se le acerca para consolarla por la espalda... dándole un abraso para mirarle a los ojos, hasta que son interrumpidos por Lily que venía cargando a alguien que a lo lejos no se venía, mientras que no muy lejos se acercaba aquel chico de cabello azulado, que corría en su dirección -que ha pasado? -pregunta el felino azulado al ver como Lily recostaba a la chica pidiendo que la curaran

Estamos todos? -pregunta el pelirosado mientras le secaba las lágrimas a la niña, Lily niega con la cabeza insinuando que faltaba Fullbuster, en ese momento Happy que volaba por los aires va en busca del chico que se encontraba a pocos metros

Que planea Lucy, Natsu? -pregunta curioso el felino negro con los brazos cruzados, Natsu solo responde con la cabeza insinuando que no tenía ni la menor idea, hasta que aparece una rubia de cabello largo, junto con una mujer vestida de sirvienta de cabello rosado

Vengan conmigo... -sin más que decir todos la siguen hasta un circulo mágico -ellos quieren las llaves del tiempo y espacio, teniendo las dos pueden viajar al pasado como al futuro... lamentablemente ellos poseen la llave del espacio que puede distorsionar los sucesos si es que no tienen la llave del tiempo... verán...

**Las llaves del tiempo y del espacio existen para viajar por el tiempo, así como evitar sucesos importantes en la historia que pueden alterar el futuro en este caso su propio presente. Cuando se utiliza solo la llave del espacio puede viajar al pasado temporalmente distorsionando los sucesos (Ejemplo: si alguna persona que usa la llave del espacio mueve un objeto que no debía ser movible puede alterar el orden de las circunstancias o pueden que aquellos sucesos importantes jamás pases... aun así eso no quiere decir que altera su futuro). Cuando se utiliza la llave del tiempo puede viajar al pasado así como el futuro, pero no distorsiona los sucesos (Ejemplo: si una persona viaja con esa llave y evita que una persona muera, no significa que en su futuro la persona salvada estará viva en el futuro, deberá asegurarse constantemente de que este a salva ya que puede morir por otra causa) si ambas son utilizadas, evitar que muera una persona hará que se distorsione el tiempo para esa persona no para los demás**

Viajaran al pasado... aquella persona ya se nos adelantó y sus planes son asesinarme antes de que yo tenga la llave del tiempo, yo no puedo ir ya que la llave me permite viajar una vez y ya lo hice... pero ustedes no, así que quiero que eviten mi muerte y la muerte de cualquier otro integrante de Fairy Tail! -todos asistieron confiados para entrar en el círculo mágico -me identifico como la maga celestial que encamina a los viajeros perdidos, ábrete puerta del tiempo

El símbolo mágico comenzó a brillar mientras que los 4 desaparecían mientras que la niña miraba a ambos deseándoles suerte mientras que unas lágrimas salían sin permiso de su mejilla, al desaparecer Natsu abrasa a Lucy que caía hacia sus brazos por la falta de magia  
>Debemos ir a un lugar más seguro que este... -dijo Natsu antes de tomar en brazos estilo princesa, mientras que olía a lo lejos que se acercaban miles de esos monstruos, Lucy en ese instante se fija que la llave del tiempo estaba rota -no los veremos en un año, la llave se ha roto y solo se repara con magia<br>Y Virgo? -pregunta Natsu mientras que la cargaba, la rubia solo le contesta que se había ido con los chicos, explicándole que la llave la tenía "aquella persona" y que no solo una sino que varias

Crees que estarás bien? -pregunto la rubia un poco preocupada -descuida, entre los 4 se las arreglaran, son fuertes y lo sabes, inteligencia, curadora, mago de clase s... y un chico alquimista no?

4 chicos cayeron a un lago muy cerca de una ciudad ya conocida, cuando todos salieron del agua observaron el lugar -dónde estamos? -Pregunto un chico de cabello azulado oscuro -porque tu voz ha cambiado? -decía la niña de cabello largo, la oscuridad no hacía notar el tono de su pelo, todos se miraron

NOS ENCOJIMOS! -gritaron a la vez 3 niños para luego mirar a la niña que había preguntado -PERO TU NO...! Gritaron de nuevo

es mejor de esta manera al menos nadie nos reconocerán, antes que nada deberíamos averiguar qué día es hoy para saber que ha pasado -dijo tímidamente -debemos buscar una forma como identificarnos si es que alguien nos identifica

Yo seré Silver Full -dijo el chico de cabello azulado oscuro antes de sentarse tranquilamente en el pasto -yo seré Rida Mc -dijo la chica mientras que tocaba su estómago recordando ese momento en que el DragonSlayer la había golpeado -yo me llamare Seika Scar -decía el chico que tenía una marca extraña en el ojo derecho

Vaya manera de cambiarse el nombre y el apellido -dijo irónicamente la niña de cabello largo, después de eso averiguaron que era el año, así como descubriendo que las cosas no estaban pasando como debía pasar, Fairy Tail estaba distorsionado

Es hora de ponerse en marcha y arreglar las cosas -dijo la niña antes de caminar hacia otra dirección

Espero que les vaya a gustar. Tendremos nuevos personajes en esta saga, ya deben imaginarse quienes son los que vinieron del futuro… para cualquier duda, pueden hacer sus REVIEWS, si quieren pueden darme algunas ideas… ya que más que peleas el romance debe estar presente sobre todo en el Natsu x Lucy

Así como debo de advertir que puede haber NaLi…y el comportamiento de Gray hacia Lucy puede cambiar. Bye, bye.


	2. Primer Paso

Primer Paso

**NARRADORA LUCY**

Siento haber perdido algo, antes solía sentirme completa, cuando me pongo a pensar en ello, suelo llorar sin motivo aparente. Cierto, debo tomar una misión, pronto se acerca la fecha que debo pagar mi renta, debe ser fácil por alguna razón últimamente he ido sola a las misiones, ya no voy con nadie, me he sentido más sola que nunca desde que llore por la partida de Acuarios, cuando rompí su llave para invocar al Rey de los espíritus celestiales... nuestro equipo era con Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Charle, Erza, Gray y yo... pero ahora, Natsu va solo dejando a un lado a Happy, Gray va con Wendy y Charle de vez en cuando si no va solo, Erza de vez en cuando con Gray para evitar que él discuta con Natsu, sus peleas antes eran graciosas, pero ahora llegan a pelear en serio, incluso he escuchado que las peleas son por mi culpa

Hace poco me di cuenta que no puedo invocar a un espíritu celestial, es como si me hubieran abandonado... recuerdo cuando solía estar sola, invocaba a Acuarios para que me acompañara sin importarme que estuviera enojada conmigo me hacía feliz que estuviera solo aquí. Ahora ya no podré llamarla, una lágrima sin permiso cae por mi mejilla decido levantarme para salir del gremio y dirigirme hacia el patio de atrás, no quería que nadie me viera llorar, me senté en un asiento que había mientras que residía la luz del sol hasta que siento una mano en mi hombro, era Gray quien se había sentado cerca mío para abrasarme y consolarme

**NARRADOR GRAY**

Fue una sola semana que me fui a una misión y al regresar veo que el gremio no es el mismo de antes, cada quien tiene un comportamiento diferente, Natsu va solo a las misiones, no deja que Happy lo acompañe, cuando se larga Happy se van con Lucy para llorar sobre sus piernas, Lisanna cuando ve eso se acerca para tomar a Happy y llevárselo a comer pescado no sé si lo hace para ayudar a Happy o lo hace para dejar que Lucy este sola ya que su rostro no es muy bueno del todo cada vez que está cerca de ella... acaso Lisanna odia a Lucy y porque?

Últimamente he discutido con Natsu ya que cuando hablo de Lucy él se molesta diciendo que es una llorona y que era débil, haciéndome enojar, suele decir que siempre hay que protegerla solo por eso lo golpeo en la cara, Erza ya no nos separa como antes sino que me agarra de lo que suele quedarme de ropa para llevarme a una misión, cuando le explique la última vez sobre la razón por la que había peleado, ella se molestó cuando llegamos de la misión fue a golpear a Natsu fuertemente, incluso pude ver a Erza como un monstruo, ella había dicho que no permitiría que un compañero fuera humillado, pero con lo que hemos hecho no ha sido suficiente para que vaya a pedirle perdón a Lucy... ya que una vez, estando Lucy en el gremio dijo a gritos que no soportaba ver a Lucy por ser débil y llorona, ella no dijo nada es más se fue a su casa en silencio con el rostro agachado, nadie del gremio fue a verla, ni siquiera Levy que se suponía que era su mejor amiga

Desde que llegue suelo ir tras Lucy sin que ella se dé cuenta, para asegurarme que está bien, pero lo único que veo es a una chica que llora por la forma que Natsu la trata, hace poco me metí en su casa mientras dormía, encontrando una hoja con lo que detallaba muchas cosas, sobre todo lo de Acuarios y su problema con invocar a sus espíritus celestiales, esa noche Lucy se da cuenta de mi presencia pero en vez de echarme se me acerca para rogarme que no lo contara a nadie, fue lo que le prometí con la condición de que se acercara a mi cuando tuviera un problema. Ella acepto mientras que las lágrimas salían sin permiso, esa noche dormí en su sofá tratando de asimilar sus secretos

-_qué demonios está pasando? Lucy es la más afectada... _

**[**_**Si está escrito así son pensamientos del personaje**_**] [SI ESTAN CON MAYUSCULAS SON GRITOS QUE HACE EL PERSONAJE]**

**NARRADOR NATSU**

Hace tiempo que no voy a una misión con Lucy, tengo mis propias razones, hace unas semanas he soñado que Lucy muere y que yo soy el culpable, creí que era una pesadilla, pero la última vez que fue con Lucy, ella fue empujada por un barranco, no logre salvarla, cuando la encontramos estaba en la orilla de un rio, estaba muy herida, así la llevamos hacia el gremio, Wendy dijo que no recordaría nada del accidente y nada de lo que tenga la misión, es por eso que prefiero ir a las misiones solo, no quiero arriesgar a Lucy, dejo a Happy para que la vigile, pero siempre cuando llego esta con Lisanna comiendo pescado, lo que me obligaba a ir por las noches mientras que ella duerme a su casa, deje de hacerlo cuando sentí que Gray estaba con ella, eso me enfureció más, pero me alivio que no estuviera tan sola... esa noche vi un papel escrito por Lucy que contaba sus últimos acontecimientos y eso me hace preocupar más

Sé que Lucy es fuerte, es llorona pero solo cuando la lastiman como lo he hecho yo, me duele tratar así a Lucy pero lo hago para no ponerla en peligro, solo espero que un día ella me perdone. Lisanna todos los días quiere que la acompañe hacia su casa, gracias a Erza o a Mirajane no he podido y es mejor, hace poco Lisanna se confesó que me amaba, cosa que no le he dado respuesta y la verdad es que no quiero molestarla

-_Lucy volvió ir hacia el patio trasero, veo que Gray la sigue, esto si me enoja... no me gusta ver como Gray se apega a Lucy para consolarla... ni modo es mi culpa_

**NARRADORA YO**

Mientras que Gray consolaba a Lucy y Natsu pensaba en ella, no muy lejos de Magnolia unos niños usaban unas capas con gorro, cubriendo su identidad, hasta llegar a un tal punto...

-la llave del tiempo me ha dado la habilidad de ver el futuro, por lo que veo, la distorsión que provocaron fue que Natsu tuviera pesadillas y las hicieron realidad para mantener a Lucy alejada de él -dijo la chica de ojos castaños mientras que hacia un circulo mágico en el suelo -que es lo que intentas hacer? -pregunto Silver que miraba curioso a la chica

-borrare mi memoria y solo pondré como misión en mi mente que debo proteger a Lucy... tengo un plan... ya que la mejor forma de hacer que la distorsión desaparezca es mejor involucrarse con Fairy Tail -dijo la chica mientras que terminaba el circulo mágico... -Hoshi? - es lo que leía Seika que estaba agachado leyendo la escritura

-sí, es el nombre que tendré, una vez que borre mi memoria... Verán, mi plan era fingir que perdí la memoria y llegar a Lucy, pero por lo que se un DragonSlayer puede oler incluso las intenciones de uno... si borro mi memoria en serio el no sabrá si tengo malas o buenas intenciones así como evitar que me interroguen si me descubren, aparte de que puede cambiar mi aspecto físicamente -termino de hablar para explicar con más detalles lo que iba hacer

Lucy se dirigía hacia su casa junto con Gray que la acompañaba, al llegar notaron que alguien con capucha que cubría su cuerpo por completo, estaba en el suelo frente de la casa de Lucy, ellos sin dudarlo se dirigieron hacia esa persona notando que estaba desmayada -es una niña...! -dijo Lucy mientras que la tomaba en brazos y la entraba a su casa para atenderla

**NARRADORA LUCY**

Era una niña de tan solo 10 a 11 años por lo menos, de cabello semi-largo y amarillo como yo, dormía plácidamente vende su cabeza ya que tenía sangre, según Gray lo más seguro es que la niña fue atacada, cuando amaneció Gray se había quedado a dormir conmigo pendiente de la niña, cuando despierta le pregunte como se encontraba, confundida me ve a los ojos como si hubiera visto a alguien que conocía... preguntándome donde se encontraba, le respondí que estaba en Magnolia, de todas las preguntas que hice solo pude saber que se llamaba Hoshi pero nada más, Gray me aconsejo que fuéramos a ver a Porlyusica... al hacerlo nos dijo que sus recuerdos estaban sellados, y que no recordaría nada, mientras tanto lo mejor era que debíamos cuidarla, la lleve a Fairy Tail, con la esperanza de que alguien me ayudara aparte de Gray

Al llegar Erza estaba peleando con Mirajane, Natsu estaba comiendo, al parecer se había dado cuenta de mi presencia pero no quiso mirar hacia donde estaba, Lisanna hablaba alegremente con Happy mientras que le daba pescado, Levy solo leía como siempre, de repente Hoshi suelta mi mano yo y Gray la quedamos observando, caminó hacia el centro... como si quiera llamar la atención

-_siento como la oscuridad estuviera aquí... aquel chico de cabello rosado no es el único que lleva la oscuridad dentro... debo hacer algo... pero no poder hacer suficiente para que la oscuridad salga de todos_

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Espero que les esté gustando mucho, me gustaría recibir sus opiniones personales de la historia, además ya saben que si tienen alguna duda, pregunta o ideas en la cabeza pueden decírmelas, incluso sus preguntas y dudas se las responderé dentro de la historia, ya sea en un FLASHBACK o una explicación de uno de los personajes así como les enviare por mensaje privado el capítulo donde sus dudas se aclaren…

Eso es todo por hoy, espero sentirme inspirada para seguir con la historia, pero tengo una historia que aun la tengo a medias, que es "Mi Guardian" y no quisiera dejarla a medias, así que lo más seguro es que suba estos capítulos una vez a la semana, esta vez fue solo porque estaba inspirada

Bye, Bye


	3. Inicios de Guerra

Inicios De Guerra

**NARRADORA YO**

La niña llevaba con ella un collar que colgaba una piedra azul en forma de gota en la cual empezo a brillar intensamente, llamando la atencion de todos en el gremio -quien es ella? -preguntaba Mirajane mientras tapabas sus ojos con las manos para dar sombra y no perderse nada de lo que estaba pasando, Natsu por su parte sigue comiendo ignorando lo que hacia la niña

-que es lo que hace, nos atacara? -decia Levy un poco asustada -no -en respuesta decia un chico que se encontraba a su lado comiendo metal

Un circulo magico aparecio debajo de la niña, algunos de los miembros se desmayaban, Lucy se preguntaba que es lo que estaba pasando, y muchos de los que no se desmayaban comenzaron a recordar sus viejos tiempo, mientras que escuchaban una voz tierna y dulce ordenando que recordaran como era Fairy Tail con sus fiestas y peleas... Natsu comienza a recordar sus pesadillas con Lucy, Lisanna habia desaparecido...

Cuando al parecer todo acaba, la niña se desmaya, pero ven que una especie de aura negra empieza a salir de sus cuerpos, de los que se encontraban despiertos, todo eso empezo a juntarse y formar un ser aterrador todos estaban impactados y no se podian mover como si algo los estuviera inmovilizando, Natsu estaba con la boca abierta -_esa criatura aparece en mis pesadillas matando a Lucy -_pensó Natsu parandose de su lugar, la criatura al estar lista mueve su cabeza como si buscara algo o a alguien, en eso se fija en Lucy disponiendose atacarla dando un grito espantoso y fuerte que hizo que muchos cerraran los ojos y taparan sus oidos, Natsu logra darse cuenta al igual que Gray... Lucy estaba muy distraida por el grito que habia hecho la criatura que no se habia dado cuenta que venia por ella

-Lucy! -grita desesperadamente Natsu, era tarde para que Lucy lo esquivara del todo logrando que le arrancara la chaqueta, pero a un asi no logro hacerle daño, Gray usa su magia para atraparlo en una jaula, pero este sale facilmente ya que al parecer no era un ser solido sino como una cosa liquida viviente, en el instante que sale intenta nuevamente atacar a Lucy -no lo haras dos veces! -grito Natsu mientras que usaba su magia dandole un golpe limpio, solo asi lo saco afuera del gremio, al ser tocado por la luz comenzo a desaparecer como si le quemara

Ya despues de que haya desaparecido, Gray se le acera a Lucy - estás bien, Lucy? -pregunta preocupado, mientras que detrás de el se aceercaba Levy, Mirajane, Erza, Wendy entre otros, Natsu observaba desde lejos, confirmando que se encontraba bien, mientras que la albina menor se le acercaba y le abrasaba -que sucede Lisanna, donde te habias metido? -preguntaba Natsu muy serio ignorando el abrazo de la chica. Ella no responde, solo lo sigue abrazando, despues de lo sucedido Lucy llama la atencion de todos, despues de ver como muchos preguntaban por la chica que seguia dormida

-chicos, escuchen... ella es Hoshi, hasta el momento es lo unico que sabemos, al parecer perdio la memoria segun Porlyusica dijo que alguien le habia sellado sus recuerdos y lo mejor para ella es que la cuidaramos hasta que recuerde de donde viene... -termino de explicar al fin Lucy, luego de eso la niña despierta muy cansada, dando un grito como si algo hubiera olvidado -que es lo que sucede? -pregunta Lucy dirigiendose a la pequeña que ya estaba muy asustada por ver a muchas personas a su alrededor, cuando la niña ve a Lucy se tranquiliza mucho

-soñe que una cosa fea te hacia algo muy malo... tu llorabas mucho mamá! -termino de decir, un silencio muy incomodo domino todo el gremio, Mirajane habia quebrado un vaso, Gray se limpiaba los oidos tratando de creer lo que habia escuchado, Gajeel habia dejado de comer metal para hacercarse un poco, Natsu que habia escuchado eso, se alejo de la albina para acercarse y ganarse al lado de Lucy para luego agacharse y estar a la altura de la niña que se encontraba sentada, mientras que la observaba de reojo -QUEEEE! -grito todo el gremio, para luego decir -FELICITACIONES! -para alejarse y pedir sake, para todos era un buen motivo para celebrar -UN MOMENTO! ELLA NO ES MI HIJA... Gray se le acerca a Lucy y le toca la espalda con su mano izquierda

-tranquila Lucy, talvez piensa que eres su madre, a lo mejor lo dice porque te pareces a ella, es una niña -dijo de consuelo para Lucy, pero ella no respondía, termino por levantarla del aciento e invitarla a comer a su casa, la niña acepta muy feliz... ya se estaba haciendo tarde la niña iba caminando junto con Lucy y Gray que habia decidido por si solo acompañarlas. Luego de comer, Gray se marcha mientras que Lucy decide dejar que la niña se quedara con ella hasta saber quien era y como encontrar a sus padres

**NARRADOR GRAY**

Al salir de la casa de Lucy sigo rumbo hacia mi hogar, para luego toparme con Natsu que se encontraba sentado en una banca -que es lo que haces flamita? -le dije insultandolo, pero el no me respondia, al parecer estaba pensando algo que se me hacia extraño, en eso deja de hacer lo que hacia para mirarle -hace unas semanas tuve unas pesadillas sobre Lucy, de una de ellas aparecia esa criatura asesinando a Lucy, esa criatura era igual a la que nos ataco en el gremio... -termino para luego comenzar a contarme sus razones por lo cual se habia alejado de ella, cosa que entendí perfecto aun asi le di un golpe fuerte en la cara -desde cuando que eso ha sido un impedimento, las veces que has luchado junto a su lado te hace ver fuerte, acaso tienes miedo?! de que? -dije mientras que me ponía en posicion de pelea pero el ni si quiera se levanto

-no quiero perder a la persona que mas amo -lo que dijo me dejo helado, Natsu ama a Lucy?, es lo que me preguntaba, el idiota se habia enamorado?, Natsu sabia lo que era el enamoramiento? y un sin fin de preguntas llegaban a mi cabeza, la expresion de Natsu era obia, mostraba sinceridad, no habia mentira en sus palabras, pero en la luz de la luna nos hizo ver una sombra Natsu tambien se habia fijado en eso, cuando miramos hacia arriba en un techo de unas de las casas vimos a una personas cubierta por una capa con gorro no mostraba nada más que usaba unas chalas que nos hizo pensar que era una chica

Hasta ahora no sabiamos que nos esperaba, aquella persona nos señalo con su mano derecha que sacaba, logramos ver unos vendajes -de las sombras apareceran las criaturas de la oscuridad la mision de esas criaturas es arrebatar la esperanza y la luz de quienes protegen la paz de este lugar, deben proteger la maga celestial... ella es la clave para detener a las criaturas, si ella muere todo estara perdido... -fue lo que dijo ibamos a preguntar algo pero uso magia de escritura al igual que Levy, y se dio a la fuga nublo el agudo olfato de Natsu para que no la buscaramos, e hiso una pared de tinta...

**NARRADORA YO**

La chica se encontraba muy lejos despues de advertir sobre lo que iba a pasar, se sento en una roca para pensar -_Natsu dijo que las pesadillas que habia tenido tenian que ver con las criaturas y sobre Lucy, significa que el no sufrio una distorsion, por lo que observe los que se desmayaron sufrieron una distorision, lo más seguro es que si ellos lo sufrieron contaminaron a los demás para que el comportamiento de ellos fuera diferente, Natsu se alejo de Lucy por las pesadillas por temor a que se hiciera realidad... al menos ya todo esta bien, ya que si usaron la llave de distorsion las cosas tenian su limite... quiere decir que podrian regresar, pero pueden ir directo por Lucy... -_pensó para concluir, la chica en ese instante llegan a su lado dos chicos, preguntando como le habia ido, ella responde que todo iba bien, y que debia dormir insinuando que gracias a la habilidad de "Hoshi" para ver lo que iba a pasar pronto estarian al tanto para ayudar a los del gremio si perdian el control de la situacion

Rida Mc usaba un vestido azulado claro, con un centillo en la cabeza de color blanco, vendas en sus manos no muy largas con guantes sin dedos, no usaba collar pero llevaba algo en el pecho como un tatuaje en forma de sol, chalas con una cinta en el vestido de color blanco, Silver Full usaba una polera de color naranja con una diseño de lobo, pantalones largo con bolsillos a los lados, con un collar en forma de cruz, en tanto Seika Scar usaba una bufanda con una chaqueta semi larga que la usaba abierta, pantalones cortos y zapatos negro

-nos vemos muy raros con esta ropa -dijo Seika con un suspiro -sobre todo tú Rida, pareces una niña indefensa -termino de decir, pero en unos segundo se arrepiente de haberlo dicho mientras que era perseguido por Rida que mostraba un aura negra, mientras que Silver miraba en direccion donde se encontraba el gremio

**NARRADORA LUCY**

Ya estaba lista para dormir al lado de Hoshi cuando siento que alguien venia, me acoste y me hice la dormida, por lo que senti era alguien que habia entrado por mi ventaba, estaba a punto de atacarle, pensando que era un ladrón, pero eera Natsu fue su voz la que me calmo cuando se quejo y cayo por no ver nada en la habitacion... me pregunto que rayos estaba haciendo, cuando de repente siento que estaba arriba mio...

-perdoname... pero no quiero... -fue lo que susurro antes de sentir que sus labios tocaban los mios... me está besando... Natsu, esto es enserio, cuando senti que el se iba por la ventana me levante inmediatamente, finjiendo que habia despertado, al parecer Natsu se dio cuenta, volteando

-Natsu? que estas haciendo? -fue lo que le pregunte pero se marcho mirando a la niña... antes de irse lejos miro por la ventana al verme -cuidate... -fue lo que escuche antes de que se fuera

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Tratare de subir mañana todos los capítulos, la verdad es que estoy sin tiempo desde que estoy trabajando, espero sus Reviews… y perdonen la demora, chicos y recuerden cualquier consulta o duda yo respondo todo!


End file.
